A fluid transmissometer measures the fraction of light, emitted from a light source, traveling through a fluid (e.g., water), and reaching a light detector a set distance away. Light which is absorbed or scattered by the fluid positioned between the source and the detector does not reach the detector. Therefore, the fraction of light received by the light detector is indicative of the composition of the fluid.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.